Battle Chatelaine Evelyn
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Evelyn | jname=ルスワール| tmname=Lesoir | image=XY Evelyn.png | size=195px | caption=Artwork from X and Y | gender=Female | hometown=Unknown| region=Kalos (originally Hoenn) | relatives= , , (sisters)| trainer=yes | trainerclass= | game=yes | generation= | games= , | leader=no | brain=no | }} Battle Chatelaine Evelyn (Japanese: ルスワール Lesoir) is one of the four leaders of the Battle Maison in Pokémon X, Y, Omega Ruby, and Alpha Sapphire, alongside , , and . In the games Evelyn is the leader of the Double Battle format of the Battle Maison, as well as the second youngest of the sisters. Evelyn can be battled once the has acquired a 19-win streak, and on the Super Double Battle once the player has acquired a 49-win streak. She joins with or in the Multi Battle format once the player has reached a 19-win streak. Evelyn will randomly send out two of the four Pokémon from her Double Battle team. Pokémon Double Battle (on 20th consecutive battle) |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSEvelyn.png 150px |prize=20 |class=Battle Chatelaine |name=Evelyn |game=XYORAS |location=Battle Maison |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Super Double Battle (on 50th consecutive battle) |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSEvelyn.png 150px |prize=50 |class=Battle Chatelaine |name=Evelyn |game=XYORAS |location=Battle Maison |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Quotes Pokémon X and Y ;Double Battle format * Before battle :"Uh-umm... W-welcome to the Battle Maison... My name is Evelyn... I'll t-try t-t-to serve you as a Battle Chatelaine like my sisters, so... I'm the th-third of us four. M-my specialty is... Double Battles... I guess... Umm... ... ... ... Th-the weather is in a lovely way today, isn't it? ... ... ... Oh, please! I'm sorry, but... Please s-start the battle already!" * Being defeated :"O-oh! Fair play! You're quite strong, aren't you, guest! Now that I've seen how strong you are, I feel I shouldn't have held back. It's just that my elder sisters had asked me to take it a bit easy on new guests... The next time that we battle, I will try much harder to beat you! P-please continue to patronize the Battle Maison... And to challenge me!" * If the player is defeated :"I'm s-s-so sorry! I didn't m-mean for anything like this to... It wasn't supposed to happen like this! I would have lost, I would! Oh no... I'm supposed to make sure that our fine guests have a grand time! Sniffle... Sniffle... S-sob... I'm so sorry... I'll be sure to r-really lose next time... So please... Please come and challenge me to a Double Battle again..." ;Super Double Battle format * Before battle :"Uh-um... Do... do you remember me? You don't...do you... Of course... I'm Evelyn... U-um... You really are a strong Trainer, aren't you, dear guest? Ah... I don't want to fight... You look too scary... I want to go home... O-oh! I'm so sorry!!! I know how fed up my sister would be if she heard me saying such things! L-let's just have the battle, shall we? I'll do my best! Honestly, I really will! You can fight with all you've got!" * Being defeated :"Hah... Hah... You're so strong... And so scary... I can't take any more... Um... Dear guest... I'm s-so sorry... I...I tried as hard I could, but... I'm so knackered... I'll keep trying harder, so...please... You must challenge me to a Double Battle again..." * If the player is defeated :"A-a-ahhhh no! A-are you all right?! Oh no... What do I do... I must have lost me mind... Ughhh... I'm s-so sorry... I promise I'll do it right next time... So please...please come challenge me to a Double Battle again..." ;Multi Battle format with Morgan * Before battle :"W-w-welcome... To the B-Battle Maison... U-um... We would like to thank you...for choosing a Multi Battle today... S-so...um... You will be facing my elder sister Morgan and me, Evelyn, today..." * Being defeated :"Um, fair play, you two! You were both so very strong! Th-the truth is I was nervous facing two strangers at the same time. So I don't know what I did... B-but I will try even harder the next time that we have a Multi Battle... So please d-do definitely ask me to join you in a Multi Battle again." * If the player is defeated :"Th-th-thank you very much! Y-your Pokémon were brilliant! I-I will also work hard, so you'll never be stuck for a challenge... So please... Come to visit us at the Battle Maison again..." ;Multi Battle format with Dana * Before battle :"I-I-I'm sorry, Dana... U-um, my name is Evelyn... I-I-I'm usually in charge of Double Battles... ... ... ... U-um...so...well... I'm not all flash like my sister Dana when it comes to talking... ... ... ... U-umm! Please! I'm sorry, but... Please start the battle already!" * Being defeated :"Wh-wha... Well, I never said... I-I don't really think I'm all that good at Double Battles either... And the reason that we just lost was because I'm so slow... S-so I don't think these guests should expect much from me... I'd look right silly... Please... Pick anything but Double Battle... N-now then... I'll excuse myself... Thank you for the battle..." * If the player is defeated :"Huh? Wha-what? D-did you say something, Dana? I-I was so nervous...that I don't remember a thing o' the battle. Sniff...sniffle... Oh, I am scarlet for myself... U-umm...I... I... I... Th-thank you for the battle! P-please visit the Battle Maison again! N-now...excuse me!" Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire ;Double Battle format * Before battle :"Ummmm... W-welcome to the Battle Maison... My name is Evelyn... I'll t-try t-t-to serve you as a Battle Chatelaine like my sisters, so... I'm the th-third of us four. M-my specialty is... Double Battles... I guess... Ummmm... I've not been to Hoenn for a while, so I'm a bit more nervous than usual... Oh, please! I'm sorry, but... Please s-start the battle already!" * Being defeated :"O-oh! Fair play! You're quite strong, aren't you, guest! Now that I've seen how strong you are, I feel I shouldn't have held back. It's just that my elder sisters had asked me to take it a bit easy on new guests... The next time that we battle, I will try much harder to beat you! P-please continue to patronize the Battle Maison... And to challenge me!" * If the player is defeated :"I'm s-s-so sorry! I didn't m-mean for anything like this to... It wasn't supposed to happen like this! Being back here in my hometown, I su-su-suppose I got overly excited. I'm supposed to make sure that our fine guests have a grand time! Sniffle... Sniffle... Sob... I'm so sorry... I'll be certain to do it right next time... So please... Please come to challenge me to a Double Battle again..." ;Super Double Battle format * Before battle :"Uh-um... Do... do you remember me? You don't...do you... Of course... I'm Evelyn... U-um... You truly are the Hoenn , aren't you, dear guest? Ah... I don't want to fight... You look too scary... I want to go home... O-oh! I'm so sorry!!! My sister would go spare if she were to hear me saying such things now! L-let's just have the battle, shall we? I'll do my best! Honestly, I really will! You can just fight however you'd like!" * Being defeated :"Hah... Hah... You're so strong... And so scary... I can't take any more... Um... Dear guest... I'm s-so sorry... I...I tried as hard I could, but... I'm so knackered... I'll keep trying harder, so...please... You must challenge me to a Double Battle again..." * If the player is defeated :"A-a-ahhhh no! A-are you all right?! Oh no... What do I do... I must have lost me mind... Ughhh... I'm s-so sorry... I promise I'll do it right next time... So please...please come challenge me to a Double Battle again..." ;Multi Battle format with Morgan * Before battle :"W-w-welcome... To the B-Battle Maison... Uh um... We would like to thank you...for choosing a Multi Battle today... S-so...um... You will be facing my elder sister Morgan and me, Evelyn, today..." * Being defeated :"Um, fair play, you two! You were both so very strong! Th-the truth is I was nervous facing two strangers at the same time. So I don't know what I did... B-but I will try even harder the next time that we have a Multi Battle... So please d-do definitely ask me to join you in a Multi Battle again." * If the player is defeated :"Th-th-thank you very much! Y-your Pokémon were brilliant! I w-will also work hard, so you'll never be stuck! for a challenge... So please... Come visit us at the Battle Maison again..." ;Multi Battle format with Dana * Before battle :"I-I-I'm sorry, Dana... U-um, my name is Evelyn... I-I-I'm usually in charge of Double Battles... ... U-um...so...well... I'm not all flash like my sister Dana when it comes to talking... ... U-umm! Please! I'm sorry, but... Please start the battle already!" * Being defeated :"Wh-wha... Well, I never said... I-I don't really think I'm all that good at Double Battles either... The reason that we just lost was because I'm so slow... S-so I don't think these guests should expect much from me... I'd look right silly... Please... Pick anything but Double Battle... N-now then... I'll excuse myself... Thank you for the battle..." * If the player is defeated :"Huh? Wh-what? D-did you say something, Dana? I was so n-nervous...that I don't remember a thing o' the battle. Sniff...sniffle... Oh, I am scarlet for myself... Ummmm...I... I... I... Th-thank you for the battle! P-please visit the Battle Maison again! N-now...excuse me!" Artwork Sprites Names Category:Battle facility leaders Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon de:Soir es:Vésper fr:Vesper it:Vespera ja:ルスワール zh:露夕華